Gritty Love
by YaoiOverlord
Summary: Lee is enjoying his perfectly normal life with his parents always out of the house and a stalker ex. Then he meets Gaara, a loner with strange talents at a sand castle contest. What ensues is yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Gritty Love**

**A LeexGaara fic**

**Okay, First fic. Kinda Nervous. My beta told me she really liked this and she's been on this site longer than I have. This story is Yaoi so if you don't like, piss off. For those of you that do, enjoy :).**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters. If I did there would be no females but Tsunade and Karin.

* * *

><p><em>Finally he had him on his back. He slowly kissed his way down to the adorable stomach and then started to push his aching member into the tight heat.<em>

"LEE what are you doing?" Dads waiting for you in the car! Come on!"

"Shit!" Lee groaned his hand not halfway in his pants. His sister Tenten couldn't have waited five minutes. Now he would have to suffer blue balls till he got home. Lee grabbed his favorite green jacket and left his room. He slid down the stairs and exited his house. His dad Asuma beeped the horn of the families Prius. He still could not believe his dad had bought a Prius, his best friend Naruto still hadn't let him live it down.

"Lee hurry your ass up!" Tenten yelled from the shotgun. Lee let out a sigh as he grudgingly got in the back seat.

"Took you long enough" his dad said.

"Excuse me for getting dressed before I left the house."

"It's 230"

"Point?"

"Who isn't dressed at 230?"

"Lee if he's jacking o,"

"SHUT UP TENTEN!" Lee screamed, his face beet red.

"Kids if I want to have my ears blown off with sexual embarrassment I'll get your mom and"

Lee and TenTen were spared the mind destroying and horrifically gross example by a truck blaring its horn at some idiot crossing the road on his bike.

In a hurry to change the topic Lee awkwardly asked, "where are we going?" to the silent car.

"We are going to the movies and dinner, figured we should spend some more quality time before school starts up"

" What do you mean dad? There's still another week left before school starts."

Asuma sat, grimfaced, staring at the traffic light.

"Your leaving again aren't you!" TenTen screamed. "How long this time? 6 months? A year? 2 years?, is mom gonna be here at all?"

"TenTen honey you need to calm down love, I'm only going for four months, and your mom is coming back next week".

TenTen sat still, contemplating, "Where are you going this time?"

"Japan"

"Tokyo?"

"Nagasaki"

"You'd better bring back one hell of a souvenir."

"I'll bring you kids "

TenTen cracked a smile "ok".

The Sarutobi family got out of the car and walked into the theatre.

"What should we see?" Asuma asked.

"Captain America!"

"Harry Potter!"

"Comic Geek"

"Radcliffe fangirl"

"Lets go see immature children bickering in public I love that one!" Lee and TenTen looked at their dad and cracked up.

"Dad what do you wanna see?" Lee asked.

"Poo bear."

"Hell no" Lee and TenTen said at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The meal was silent. They ate at AppleBees or something, Lee didn't remember what restaurant and he didn't care. His dad was some big advisor to some big tech company. Mom was a flight attendant so none of the kids saw their mom either. Neji had graduated last year so they almost never saw him. Him and TenTen spent most of the year together. Their dad had promised he wouldn't go on another business trip until Lee had graduated high school, so it was understandable why TenTen had gotten so upset.

Lee knew most kids would kill for his setup. Parents out of the house most of the year, all the latest videogames, the newest clothes, a huge allowance, and a car if he wanted. But Lee sometimes wished he had a normal family that always had dinner together. Lee let out a sigh as he trudged upstairs and shut his door behind him. He flung his clothes in a corner somewhere and slouched in to bed. He thought about finishing what he had started earlier but he felt to bummed out to even take his pants off. He pulled up his comforter and fell asleep.

It wasn't even two minutes and he was awoken by his phone. It was playing his mom's ring tone.

"I'm leaving on a jet plane don't know."

Lee opened his phone and sat up.

"Mom?"

"Hi honey."

"Where are you now?"

"Berlin"

"When are you coming back?"

"Thursday."

"You know dads leaving right?"

"Yes, he told me last night."

"..."

"Lee?"

"Yes mom?"

"How're your brother and sister?"

"TenTen is pissed at dad and Neji is off being a womanizing whore."

"So everything is normal?"

"Pretty much."

"Haha ok tell your brother and sister I love them."

"Ok."

"I love you Lee."

"Love you too mom."

"Sweet dreams."

"Bye."

"Bye honey."

Lee closed his phone and put it on his nightstand. He rubbed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go. Please Review, Please. Flames will warm my feet because I am a godam pyro. Next chap out soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I feel really bad because I thought I would get this chap up much earlier. But I had some really bad writer's block and was lazy. :P But tbh I had some fan-fucking-tastic sex today and it lit one hell of a fire under my butt and got me going.**

**: **Haha I grew up with that silly bear too.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs I use as ring tones.

Monday

Lee awoke to a familiar ring tone blaring in his ear.

"_You and me baby ain't nothin but mammals so let's_"

Lee let out a groan of realization and blindly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he weakly said.

"LEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IT'S 12:30!"

"Naruto where are you?"

"Ummmm in your kitchen."

Lee groaned, cursing his sister for thinking his overly energetic best friend was funny.

"What. Do. You. Want." he slowly growled.

"Were going to the beach today remember?"

"With who?"

"Hinata, Shika, Shino, Kiba, Sak.."

"SHE'S coming?"

"Lee you need to chill man it's not good to be hostile with your ex."

"I'm only hostile because she's a bloody stalker!"

"Point being whatever you guys need to be over needs to be uhh gotten over."

"Nice saying Guru Pitka."

"Shut up."

"Who else?"

"Choji and ..."

Lee grinned knowing he now had the upper hand in this battle of bro minds.

"Sorry, what? Didn't quite catch that last one."

Lee heard Naruto mumble on the phone.

"sasuke"

"Sorry who?"

"Sasuke"

"Who?"

"SASUKE"

"No need to yell" Lee grinned devilishly. "Where are you now?"

The phone call suddenly dropped and Naruto stuck his head in Lee's bedroom.

"Outside your room baka."

Lee threw a pillow at his friend's head. Naruto caught it and fired the fluffy missile back at Lee. He did a jump and landed on the foot of Lee's bed. "Why aren't you dressed?" Naruto asked as though Lee was a small child.

"I thought I would just walk around in my boxers today, get a bit of a tan." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Lee's bit of smartassery. "Anyway you gonna put the moves on Sasuke when were showering off at the beach today?" Naruto glowed bright red at the thought. Lee could actually see the gears in his friend's brain attempt to crank out a comeback.

"Anyway aren't you gonna come out when you shower today?"

"One you're a dumbass, two, when hell freezes over."

Lee had known he was gay for a while, about the time he dumped his ex, the ever-shrieking, and ever-annoying as hell Sakura Haruno. It wasn't really a big shock to him, once when he was ten he found his brother Neji's stash of porn. He didn't really see what the big deal was with tits. But it was when he went out with Sakura he discovered that he just didn't find women sexually appealing. He liked guys, plain and simple. So one day when Naruto was at his house he told him, Naruto surprisingly also came out to him, but then he ruined the great friendship moment by telling Lee if he ever made a move on him he would kick him so hard between his legs he would end up being straight, Lee to his credit bested Naruto by responding that he would rather fuck a blender on pur^.

"Whatever you ready to go?" Naruto asked Lee.

"Sure just let me get dressed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are we taking your car or my dads?" Lee half asked.

"Are you joking? We are not, taking the gay-mobile."

"For someone who's bi your pretty damn homophobic" Lee taunted.

"Jeez we have this argument every time, how many times do I have to tell you I'm pan?" Naruto boringly repeated his defense for liking men as he unlocked his Mini.

"Come on my youthful friend there isn't even a difference, either way you would have a threesome with Sasuke and Ino."

"There is so a difference, and that last one I'm not dignifying with a response."

"Because you don't have enough brain cells to be a pervert and speak at the same time?"

"Shut up" Naruto started the car and shifted into first.

"Seriously though you need to get Sasuke before you rape him in the shower."

"So how bout them Yankees?"

"You know I hate the Yankees and don't try to change the conversation."

"Fine." Naruto let out a long sigh. "How do you go without a guy?"

"How does any guy, gay or not?".

"Changing topic again."

They went like this until they got to Beach Samurai beach.

"Geez where is everyone?"

"LEEEEEEE!" Yelled the pink harpy known as Sakura Haruno.

"Speak of the devil" Lee muttered.

"Watsup" Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji greeted at the same time.

"Hi-i-i Lee" Hinata stuttered.

"Hey Naruto" Sasuke warmly greeted. "How are you Lee?"

Naruto lightly blushed and mumbled a hello to Sasuke.

Shino simply noded.

"Sup everyone" Lee responded, shaking a clinging Sakura off him. "What are we doing today?"

Choji responded "Were gonna cruise the boardwalk, go to a beach BBQ, and then I entered us in a sand building contest."

"Sounds good"

The gang proceeded to cruise around the boardwalk like any gang of teenagers. With much revelry and cracking jokes about anything. Sakura kept trying on skimpier and skimpier bikinis in an increasingly failing attempt to entrance Lee. Hinata kept fiddling with a string on her shirt. Naruto kept shooting Sasuke what he thought were unnoticeable glances at his butt. Choji kept stopping at every ice cream store. Shikamaru and Kiba were chatting about some sports game that was on the day before. Lee was, kind of in a trance, like when you wake up and your brain goes on autopilot because you haven't had enough sleep. He was about to talk to Naruto when Choji said it was time for the BBQ and Sand Contest

**And that's the last set up chapter. I can now begin with the actual plot. Yay! Sorry but I had to sneak one youthful in XD. R&R, Flames will light my ciggies.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Can't you guys walk any faster?" Choji whined.

"Geez Choji the only time I ever see you haul your fat ass is when there's food." Kiba said mockingly to Choji.

Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke giggled.

"Uhh troublesome" Shikamaru sighed. Lee was still in his thoughts. Choji's face balled up in rage until they all suddenly smelled the sizzling scent of a summer BBQ.

"Fooood" Choji moaned, running in the direction of the huge banner that clearly stated Bar-B-Q on the Beach. The gang all grinned and started walking faster towards the giant marquee on the beach.

"Geez let's hope Choji doesn't eat all the food before we get there." Kiba said. Everyone's face got serious, remembering last summers beach BBQ. Thankfully by the time they got there Choji was only on his second plate. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and got in line for their food.

"So what time does the sand castle contest start?" Naruto asked Choji.

"Mif arts bat oar."

"What?"

"It starts at four" Shikamaru answered.

"Thanks buddy" Choji answered having swallowed his mouthful. Shikimaru let out a sigh that sounded suspiciously like his catch phrase.

"So then what's the plan of attack guys?" Naruto asked getting serious. All the males looked expectantly at Shikamaru except Sasuke who was chatting with Hinata and Sakura.

Shikamaru sighed and told his battle plan.

"We've got two options depending on whether or not we enter free form or actual castle building."

"Well I came here to build a kickass castle not draw in the sand" Kiba said. The guys all nodded in agreement. Shikamaru let out another trademark sigh.

"Then I suggest we go with a 4 foot tall Scottish loch castle with multiple battlements, drawbridge, and a moat."

"Why would a lake, err loch castle have a moat?" Lee pointed out.

"They normally don't but because were at a beach it will look cool when the tide comes in." Shikamaru replied.

Another nod of agreement came from the guys.

"Shino are you gonna help this year?"

Shino looked at Shikamaru and replied.

"I'll help keep an eye on the girls."

This time all the guys sighed.

"Guess it's just us five gentlemen." Shikamaru stated. The boys planned and ate BBQ until the official for the contest entered the tent and yelled through her megaphone.

"ALLRIGHT YOu beach bums, WHO'S entering the contest?" Half of the people in the tent tentatively raised their hands.

"IF YOU are then quit stuffing your faces and come line up outside!" The women and the man with her turned and walked off towards a folding table under a small banner saying Sand Castle Contest Contestant Application. The group gave each other looks of semi-astonishment and stood up. The group of five boys lined up at the table while the other four walked off to claim a spot in the beach. The boys signed some papers and were assigned a spot to build their castle by the water, the girls, Sasuke, and Shino staked a spot by the water also. They layed out towels and Shino drove a large umbrella into the sand, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura stripped down and went to play in the water, Shino lay down and started reading.

The boys had just gotten to their place when the women started yelling through her megaphone.

"Welcome sand worms to the annual sand castle contest. My name is Anko and I run this show. You have 3 hours to do your best sand work. Work must be finished before time is up. Any contestants attempting sabotage will be disqualified. Any attempts at cheating will cause disqualification."

The boys chuckled at this remembering the year Kiba had put cement into their castle. Kiba said some smartass comment to this guy named Jugo. Jugo kicked their castle and broke his foot, even though they had been disqualified they still agreed it was totally worth it.

"Judges will determine the winners based on design, stability, and sand content. If you have any questions, TOUGH. BEGIN!"

Shikamaru set the boys into two teams. Team A, comprised of Naruto, Lee, and Kiba, would get sand and materials. Team B, Choji and Shikamaru, would be in charge of building and detail. Naruto and Kiba began digging out the moat according to Shikamaru's design and placing the sand inside, Lee was combing their beachfront for shells and sticks.

Once Shikamaru had finished sketching out the blueprints in the sand he and Choji got to work layering and shaping the sand. Soon they had the first foot done with only a few minor distractions.

"Naruto! Keep your brain in the right head or I'll go and bury Sasuke in the sand!" Kiba barked at the blond whose mouth kept going slack every time the raven-haired pretty boy bent over to splash water at his female friends. Naruto's blush put the sun to shame as he heard Kiba, he mumbled something about swimsuits and showers and went back to digging. Lee was finding the odd piece of driftwood and prettily colored shell, he would hand them off to Choji who would confer with Shikamaru and then place them on the castle or set them aside for later. When Kiba and Naruto had finished the moat they started digging a channel out to the sea. Lee had stopped and was staring at a red colored shell that was very unusual. It looked like a sand dollar but was much harder and had more holes around the edge. He was completely out off it until Naruto bumped into him.

"Geez Lee come on, stop staring at shells and move your ass." Lee jumped at Naruto's voice and nodded. He put the shell in his pocket and went back to work.

Soon the guys were on the home stretch. Anko had announced 30 minutes left and they were hurriedly going over their castle. The battlements were all straight and even, the moat was in a perfect circle, and the drawbridge was in place. They had fixed the last shell when Anko called time. The judges moved down the shore studying each castle and sculpture with intent focus. They would poke each castle with a stick and see how much or little it crumbled. Finally after pulse pounding patience testing waiting the judges got to their castle. Luckily the tide had risen and the water filled the moat perfectly. The judges were clearly impressed. Anko kicked their castle just to check and was satisfied when she could only put a hole in it. The boys let out a sigh of relief in synch when the judges moved on. Shino meandered over and asked how it was going because the girls were getting hungry. Choji told him.

"Just a few minutes until they announce the winners and then we can go to that new buffet down the street from here", Shino seemed satisfied with the answer and went back to tell Sasuke and the girls. The guys turned back to watch Anko as she emerged from a huddle with the judges to stand on a random chair she had procured.

"Ok you tiny starfish here's who won! For the castle contest, third place goes to Kisame, second place goes to Deidara and Sasori, and the winners are." Everyone who had a castle that hadn't been announced held their breath. "Lee, Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba!" The girls, Sasuke and Shino had walked over by this time. When the group heard they're names announced they all yelled and jumped in the air, grabbing a few people by "accident", Naruto grabbed Sasuke and leapt an easy two feet in the air, while Kiba grabbed Shino and did, I shit you not, a vertical barrel roll. When the two boys stepped away they were blushing a beautiful burgundy, which only Shino was able to hide, not, that anyone cared.

"Yes, yes hooray for you guys, be quiet so we can hear who else won". Anko's assistant, Ibiki, grinned at this. "Anyway for the free form sand sculptures and art the winners are, in third place Kabuto Yakushi for his Sinister Snake piece, second place goes to Ebisu for his Mural of Discipline, and the winner is Gaara for Shukaku and Insomnia." Lee looked up out of his stupor to see who had won the free form. A teen with a dark parasol was standing near the judge's table receiving his trophy. Lee didn't get a good look at the red head but he did like what he saw. However by the time he got closer to the judge's table the teen was already on the boardwalk walking away.

"Lee! What're you doing man? We're goin to that buffet to celebrate." Kiba yelled at Lee. Lee turned around and grinned. Shikamaru had got their trophy and they were all admiring it.

"Who gets to keep it?" Choji asked.

"Shikamaru." Kiba said without hesitation, "He planned it and built most of the actual castle". No one disagreed so Shikamaru gratefully if a little bemused accepted the trophy.

"All right can we go get dinner now?" Choji whined? Kiba looked around and said.

"Were missing two, where's Naruto and Sasuke?" Lee sighed.

"I know where they are, I'll go get them and meet you guys at the restaurant."

"Thanks Lee!" Choji smiled widely. The group turned and walked towards the street. Lee shook his head and walked farther down the beach. That idiot would take his joke as real advice. After a few minutes he got to the beach changing rooms. He walked up to the men's room and paused at the door, he listened and heard a shower faintly running. He walked in and was almost blinded.

Naruto was sitting on a bench against the wall. Sasuke straddling his lap, hands around his neck, and it seemed like he was swallowing Naruto's tongue. One of Naruto's hands was grabbing Sasuke's ass while the other was on the back of Sasuke's head, deepening the kiss. Lee was glad they at least both had their suits still on. He let out a faint "Hem".

Sasuke almost jumped straight out of Naruto's lap except for the hand holding his rear, he was panting slightly and there was no denying the tent in his pants was there. Naruto looked pissed off and spun his head so fast it made Lee's neck hurt. When Naruto saw it was Lee his glare of death lessened to a glare of eternal parylazation.

" Come on Lee, you seriously had to cockblock me?" Naruto half complained. Sasuke's face might have gotten redder but the blood in his body was concentrated elsewhere, so he simply buried his head in Naruto's chest. Lee let out a sigh and responded.

"Just be glad it was me and not Hinata."

"Touché"

"Anyway we're all going to that buffet so when you're done here provided he can walk you need to go there because you're my ride remember." Sasuke let out a whimper of embarrassment. Naruto absently stroked his love's hair while thinking.

"Alright fine, I'll see you later, now get the fuck out."

"Will do bro, later". Lee beat a hasty retreat out of the changing rooms and ran up to the street behind the beach.

XXX

Sasuke raised his head from Naruto's chest and looked at his seme. Naruto still looked a little frustrated and Sasuke was worried.

"Are you ok Naruto? We can stop if you don't want to..." Naruto looked at his uke and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Are you kidding teme? The only that could keep me from your ass would be the world's biggest bowl of ramen, and even then I'd hesitate."

"Dobe" Sasuke responded smiling at the jest. He leaned in to kiss Naruto again. However Naruto surprised Sasuke by grabbing his ass with both hands. When Sasuke opened his mouth to let out a moan Naruto quickly crashed his lips onto Sasukes and darted his tongue inside. They both let out groans of pleasure feeling their tongues touch. Sasuke didn't even attempt to battle for dominance with Naruto he was enjoying it too much. Naruto slid his tongue over each part of the moist cavern. He memorized each bump and gum in Sasuke's mouth. When Sasuke pulled back to catch his breath Naruto almost shot his load just from seeing the lust in his little raven's eyes. He grinded his tented length into Sasuke crotch and was rewarded with an insatiable whimper. Not being able to stand it anymore Naruto pulled Sasuke out of his lap and stood him up. He fiddled momentarily with the drawstring on Sasukes suit before pulling it down. He was met with a very hard and very cute Uchiha penis. Sasuke looked away when Naruto grabbed hold of his member.

"No Sasuke, you look at me when I'm going to or are fucking you, understand?" Naruto chided the raven-haired uke. Sasuke let out a groan as the blonde gave a quick stroke to his throbbing dick, he quickly nodded his head.

"Uhh yes, Naru... Uh!" The raven moaned hard as Naruto swallowed half of his cock. Sasuke fisted his hands in Naruto's hair as the blonde slowly started to bob his head. Sasuke kept letting out louder and louder moans as Naruto progressed his way down the slick length.

"Uhhh Naruto I'm gonna, uh" . Naruto quickly removed his mouth. When he saw Sasuke's look of disappointment he grinned and said.

"You didn't think I was gonna let you come before I got any did you?" Naruto stood up and dropped his suit. Sasuke's mouth went slack at the sight of Naruto's intimidating cock, he suddenly felt a fear known only to ukes. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him into a shower. The water was luckily the perfect warm temperature so Naruto didn't have to waste time making sure his uke was too cold. The blonde stood under the shower stream and pulled Sasuke against him. He kissed him softly promising love with the kiss, then harshly with tongue promising lust. His fingers moved everywhere on Sasuke, pinching and groping. When his nimble digits found Sasuke's pert nipples they gave them a tiny tweak, Sasuke let out a cry into Naruto's mouth and as his legs went weak he held onto his seme's neck for dear life. Naruto grinned into the kiss knowing he now had an ace card against Sasuke. Sasuke let out yet another whine as he felt the broad hands removed from his chest. Sasuke looked at Naruto in interest and was greeted with the sight of three of Naruto's fingers.

"Suck." Naruto commanded. Sasuke knelt his head forward and took the digits into his mouth, knowing full well that his ability to walk in the morning depended on him fully coating his seme's fingers. When Naruto's fingers were fully coated he took them out and kissed Sasuke, he used the kiss as a mask to slip the first finger into Sasuke's tight entrance. Sasuke broke the kiss with a cry. Naruto reclaimed Sasuke's mouth while quickly slipping in another finger. Sasuke put his head on Naruto's shoulder and whimpered.

"Dobe, it huuurts" he let out a few tears. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's chin and licked up the tears.

"Sasuke you need to relax, it will get better I swear." Just as Naruto comforted his little raven his stretching fingers hit a spot within Sasuke that made him lose control of his legs. He threw his arms around Naruto's neck and Naruto wrapped his free arm around Sasuke's waist. He grinned. "Did you like that Sas-uke?" put extra emphasis on the last part of Sasuke's name. Sasuke simply moaned into Naruto's chest. Taking the moan as a sign to continue Naruto hit the spot again using the pleasure to slip the third finger into Sasuke fully stretching him. The raven-haired teen at this point was a moaning mess. Naruto chuckled as Sasuke let out a groan of disappointment when the blonde removed his fingers from the raven. Naruto moved Sasuke so he was leaning on the wall using his arms as support. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hips and rubbed his hard length against the uke's plump little ass. Naruto and Sasuke let out a groan as Naruto's head rested against Sasuke's stretched opening. Naruto grabbed his length and slowly slid into Sasuke, sheathing himself completely in the raven.

"Fuuuck Sasuke, your'e so fucking tight and hott." Sasuke could only gasp feeling Naruto's member completely inside him. "Sasuke is it okay if I"

"FUCKING move dobe!" Naruto grinned devilishly and angled himself slightly

"Whatever you say, Teme." Thrusting forward with the last word. Sasuke saw stars as the blonde behind him hit his prostrate with every slap of flesh. Naruto reached around and grabbed Sasuke's forgotten member stroking it in tune with his thrusts. Soon they were both panting hard and Naruto's thrusts were becoming more erratic. Sasuke was the first to come yelling "Naruto!" and splattering the floor and wall with cum. Naruto heard Sasuke yell and felt the uke's insides clench. He came hard, groaning Sasuke's name, his dick being milked by the ravens inside.

The collapsed in a sticky pile to the ground after Naruto carefully pulled out of Sasuke. Naruto pulled Sasuke onto his lap and kissed him sweetly.

"So does this mean were going out?" the blonde asked. The raven looked at Naruto in amazement and said

"Yes dobe, it does." They both smiled and kissed. Eventually Sasuke was able to get to his feet and they cleaned each other off


End file.
